


Aftermath

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author has no idea how to make coffee, Coffee is fujigami culture, Crying, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Panic Attacks, Soft Togami Byakuya, Spare with them, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: The aftermath of the corrupted simulation. Tags for TW
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I can't and never have made coffee so spare with me if something is wrong

「Life with Fujisaki was odd to say the least.

Togami had noticed that. 

Who would have thought, Someone as important as Togami Byakuya living with someone as unnoticed as Fujisaki Chihiro, Especially after that virtual reality killing game, They couldn't be more different.

That killing game mentioned had left them with scars, Mainly mental but there were effects on their bodys.

However, There are rules in the house due to the killing game simulation. For instance, The wires can't be longer than a pillow and if they are, They're usually thrown away after the two got a little too anxious about it. 

Another thing, Fujisaki now has awful headaches that leave them unable to work at worst, Togami, Luckily, Was able to find some medicine to help with that.」

・・・

Togami had awoke at 2 am in the morning, Not an ideal time but better than nothing, Fujisaki was still asleep, Their face almost unnaturally still, As was their body, Togami hated it.

Not their face or body, The blankness of it, It made him think the next thing he would do is play with their corpse... probably best to ignore that.

He reached for his glasses over the nightstand, Careful not to knock the nightlight they had (Because yes, Togami needs a nightlight, and no, I'm not going to explain why.)

He put on his glasses neatly and as quiet as he could, Got out of bed, Placing the disturbed blanket back onto Fujisaki. Wiping his face for no reason other than simulation, He tip-toed out of the room. As you do.

Deciding what to do next, He stepped into the kitchen from the hallway, Turning the light on.. y'now, to see. And reached for his coffee cup. 

Coffee at 2 am probably wasn't the best idea but he's a Togami and normal rules don't apply to him.

Making the coffee was simple, Pouring the water into the reservoir, Inserting the filter, Adding the coffee grounds, Shutting the lid and just like that, Coffee was being made.

With a purr, He made his way to his study, Making a mental note to come back in 3 or 4 minutes for the coffee, Don't fucking forget about the coffee.

lucky, His study wasn't that far, Only a quick stroll down the hallway.

Once he finally got there, He picked out a book, A nice one, He made sure he hadn't read it before and fetched a tab from the table just incase he couldn't finish it in one night. 

Making his way back to the kitchen, The coffee had 1 more minute to go before being finished, Leaving him a good enough time to think. 

But what should he think about, Maybe he should think about the time he played with his lovers corpse to expose a secret he simply could've spoken about and gotten to the point, Or how he degraded his lover constantly for their frail appearence. 

Ding. The coffee was done, Saving him from the guilt. 

Pouring himself some coffee into the cup, He traced the rim of said cup with his finger. Placing the book under his arm, he took the cup back into the bedroom, And yes, He turned off the lights.

Placing the cup onto the nightstand, He climbed into bed snuggling under the covers.

He layed his eyes onto Fujisaki, They had moved in their sleep, Uncommon but nothing worth while, He opened his book and began to read until, 

A sob. 

Oh... Okay! Now the rarity started to dwell, Eyeing Fujisaki again, He realised they were shaking yet underneath one blanket and a nice warm pair of night clothes.

Now this is definetly something to behold. 

A sob, And another, And another.

He realised his partner was crying in their sleep, Taking a sip of coffee, He placed his book beside him, Before tapping Fujisaki gently. 

No response, Still crying, His lips thinned as he looked at them with concern more than confusion.

Another tap, Their tears were starting to fal onto the pillow.

"Fujisaki." Togami stated, Although it was like a half-statement half-question, "Fujisaki." He spoke more loudly, Waking the programmer up.

"Ah-!" Fujisakis eyes shot open, Togami could clearly see the poor thing was terrified, "I'm sorry-!" They shot up, Wiping their eyes so hard it would surely leave them sore later.

"Is everything alright?" The heir questioned quietly, "I didn't- I- I'm sorry!" Fujisaki hiccuped out apologys.

Togami picked the blanket off of Fujisaki, Hoping that would help, "You didn't do anything wrong, Dear." The programmer seemed to not hear as they shielded their head from nothing.

Oh. 

So that's what this is about.

Togami sighed, Feeling pity for Fujisaki. "Nobody's going to hurt you, Alright?" Fujisaki frantically nodded, Although it seemed like it was out of fear more than understanding. "Chihiro, Can you breathe with me?"

The programmer turned towards Togami, Doll like eyes filled with pure fear as they almost dove into his arms, Togami, In response, Simply held their hands softly, "Alright, Copy me."

He took a deep breathe in through his nose, as did Fujisaki. 

He took a breathe out with his mouth, Fujisaki copied.

Breathe in, Breathe out, Of course there were some sobs to break the flow, But their breathing was starting to become less rushed and more shakey, Which was only slightly better.

"Are you alright?" His voice was low yet comforting, "I don't- I..." Fujisaki sobbed "I didn't- I'm so sorry!" 

Togami sighed, Bringing them closer, Letting them rest their face into the crook of his neck, "Nobody is going to hurt you..." He said, "I'm not going to hurt you." Fujisaki cried into him, Weeping if you will.

The Heir sighed, Letting go of them to instead grab both ends of the blanket, Hold his arms open and wrap them around Fujisaki, Like a mother bird protecting it's young.

"Chihiro, Answer me this, If you can. What are five things you can see?" Fujisaki took a shakey breathe in, "Um... Nightlight, C-Coffee, You-!" Another breathe, "P... pillow and blanket."

"Thank you, What are four things you can touch?" Fujisakis doll-like eyes searched around the room, "Sleeves, Y-You, Book... Blanket."

"Good job, Three things you can hear?" Fujisaki purred, "Bed, You and-and a heartbeat."

"Two things you can smell?" He hummed. "Coffee and old books." Togami would have scolded them, He did not smell like old books, But now wasn't the time.

"One thing you can taste?" Silence... "Milk."

Togami held Fujisaki close, "Are you alright?" "I... I had a really bad dream-!" Their voice cracked "A nightmare then, What happened?"

"I was- Mondo- He-" Togami stroked their hair "He hit me! And my head-! And then everyone- And you-" "You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to, That's alright."

The tears had finally slowed down, "I'm... I'm sorry." Togami smiled sympatheticly, "It wasn't your fault." Fujisakis sniffed, "You smell l-like coffee.", "Fuji, Hon, When do I not smell like coffee?"

The programmer giggled, "Sorry for disturbing at..." They turned to the clock, "2 am..." "I-I wasn't disturbed! I went to go fetch a book and a drink for some late night reading, I simply happened to just notice you were crying."

"You got a book? Can you read it to me?" Togami sighed, "It's going to be boring.", Fujisaki gave him puppy eyes. "Fine, Come here." Unwrapping his arms around them, He leaned back into the bed and collected his book, Letting Fujisaki crawl into his arms

"Thank you," Fujisaki smiled, "I love you." They continued, "I love you most."


End file.
